Under the Misty Sky
by yamiatemyugi
Summary: After school, Tsuna meets a boy with a hair colour of midnight sky in the midst of foggy, raining day who offers to share an umbrella. What does he want from Tsuna?


I haven't uploaded any stories for a long time. The has changed a lot as well. This is my first try on Mukuro/Tsuna.

* * *

"If you wait too long, you won't be able to go home."

In the midst of foggy, raining day, a boy with a hair colour of midnight sky spoke to me…

**Under the Misty Sky**

"When will this rain going to stop?"

_I should have listened to Mom's advice this morning._ I thought to myself. Mom had insisted take an umbrella today morning, saying there's going to be rain this afternoon, but I had refused. The morning was as fine as sparkling diamonds, almost cloudless. It didn't even look like it was going to rain anytime soon. But almost at the end of the last period it began to become foggy, and not much later, it began showering.

I didn't think anyone will come to help me. Everyone was busy; Gokudera was away for his personal business from his homeland, Italy. Yamamoto had already gone home, and Mom was always busy with little kids at home. The reason I stayed in late at school was because of after-school class. Most of the classes, I was able to pass, thanks to Gokudera-kun's help, but Japanese was not his forte, since he was an Italian immigrant. The teacher had called me to stay at school a little longer for extra lessons. So now, I was crouched in front of the school gate, unable to go home because of the rain.

I should have listened to Mom's advice.

"Oh? What a surprise."

Huh? It can't be… I slowly looked up and inclined my head to see the owner of the voice. He was the most mysterious, perilous, notorious yet sympathetic person I had ever met.

"Are you waiting for the rain to stop?" he asked again, twirling a pink umbrella in his hand, which looked ridiculous and absurd.

"If you wait too long, you won't be able to go home."

In the midst of this foggy, raining day, Mukuro, a boy with midnight sky coloured hair spoke to me…

My brain wasn't functioning properly today I think. Afraid of being alone and shivering because of cool raining air, I accepted Mukuro's offer of walking me back home.

"You'll get wet if you keep on distancing yourself. And then it would be pointless to share an umbrella." he said as he watched me walking at the edge of the umbrella.

* * *

I should beware of him. Mukuro Rokudo, the notorious and the most wanted criminal in the underworld. At really young age, he massacred several people of mafia organization, including the family he had been experimented as a lab rat and gained his power. He was a powerful and deceptive illusionist. He also hurt my friends, too; yet, I couldn't hate him completely. He had helped me on recent occasions, such as in a fight with Varia. He also helped me in the future battle although that was the future version of him. Still, he really helped me when I was in a pinch. That also meant he had been involved with mafia fights even though he despises the mafia. Why would he do that?

"Mukuro, why do you hate the mafia?"

"Do anyone like the mafia?"

An instant reply. Without any hesitation and almost no facial change. Sometimes I'm not sure if he's an ally or a foe. It would be great if he wasn't an enemy. I do not want to confront him again.

"There are some who are okay. Like Brother Dino…"

"That's just on the outer side. The majorities plunder, murder, mercilessly torture and rule with darkness in the underworld. I also lost someone who was precious to me…" His eyes became downcast and I couldn't help as guilt crept over me.

"I'm sorry."

Even though I may be one of the mafia you despise (and I don't want to admit myself committing to be one) I sincerely hoped he would accept it.

"Kufufu. It was a lie. What would I lose from those pieces of trash?"

His mouth was laughing. But his eyes weren't. There was underlying sadness and anger, silently burning.

His helplessness at that time.

His pain.

And his regret.

My intuition was telling me at least he was telling a partial truth. I didn't know how to reply, so I kept my eyes on the ground.

"We are almost here."

I looked up. There was my two stories high house. I hopped up two stairs and stood in front of the door. I looked back. There was Mukuro holding his still-ludicrous pink umbrella, a few feet away from the house. He didn't seem like he would come in.

Just as I was about to enter, he said, "What a lucky day today."

I turned around and blinked a few times. What was he talking about?

"Today is my birthday."

I blinked again, but this time, in realization. "Oh."

"Even Nagi gave me some spare time for my own. It was really a free day indeed. It killed some boredom from my confinement at Vindice." He smiled as he twirled around the pink umbrella.

Oh, so that umbrella was Chrome's. That explains a lot. Since he was confined, he had to "borrow" someone else's body to move outside. Mukuro seemed to study my face, and with an impish grin on his face, he said, "You thought the umbrella was mine, didn't you?"

I squirmed. "Ugh, anyway, happy birthday."

A haunting smile flashed then vanished on his face. "Another person who congratulates my birth is a Mafioso. How unfortunate."

I twitched. Then what do I do?

"Thank you, though, I really spent too much strength. Maintaining real-illusion for a long time takes a huge toll on me. It tires me too quickly."

He turned around with the twirling pink umbrella.

"I'll do something special on your birthday, too. Goodbye. Tsunayoshi."

Then he was gone into the grey mist.

I unlocked the door and went inside my home. I could hear joyous children giggling and my mom's humming from the backyard. I saw them and greeted them. She was getting her laundry from the line.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, how did you know it was going to be sunny today? I thought there was going to be rain since it's early summer. It was so fine today; the laundry is fresh and clean!"

For a second, I blinked, unable to comprehend what was going on. I ran to the backyard and stared at the sky.

The sky was radiantly blue with a bright, shining sun.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
